


German girl on duty...

by Esther_in_Wonderland



Series: Corporal Newkirk and you [2]
Category: Hogan's Heroes (TV 1965)
Genre: Abuse, Anal Sex, Brutality, Cruelty, Devotion, Domestic Violence, Dominance, F/M, Happy Ending, Humiliation, Kinky, Obviously too much for some..., Oral Sex, Piss, Rape, Smut, Submission, Torture, Vaginal Sex, Violence, just don't read then ;), trigger warning, warned ya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:21:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23551465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esther_in_Wonderland/pseuds/Esther_in_Wonderland
Summary: Sequel to 'Special Education'Before you can leave for the UK with your husband Peter Newkirk, you have to help the Allied soldiers for one last mission in Germany and you're sure you will enjoy it a lot!
Relationships: Andrew Carter/Original Female Character(s), Peter Newkirk/Original Female Character(s), Robert Hogan/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Corporal Newkirk and you [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642204
Comments: 11
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously this was too much for some people; please don't read if you're not into this kind of kinky stuff yourself (I highly suggest) thank youu! 😗

You were eager to leave Germany with your husband, but the army had other plans for now...  
Colonel Hogan and his men got assigned to stay at Stalag 13 to help manage the next steps of the Allies from there...  
They said probably not longer than two months... Just until all their men were back home and the highest ranked Nazis were interrogated...

Well, at least you could stay together with Peter. The two of you took the fancy bedroom of Colonel Klink.

Sergeant Carter opened the door and smiled towards you.  
"[y/n], we need to see you, yeah?"

"Sure..."  
You followed Andrew downstairs to the former office of Colonel Klink.  
Colonel Hogan and Peter sat together on the table, LeBeau and Kinch stood right next to them.

The Colonel was the first to address you:  
"See [y/n], we have Hochstetter and his men here today, we know that you knew him rather well, you were under his supervision and he trusted you...  
We have little hope they will talk, but with your help I'm pretty sure they will...  
Are you willing to help [y/n]?"

"No need to ask! What do u want me to do?"

"Well, basically nothing, me and Newkirk will have our way with you infront of the men... You'd just have to... umm.... endure it..."

"Sounds pretty awesome to be honest... But you think they will talk just because I get abused? I mean they don't know that I am one of you now, but still..."

Peter answered you:  
"If they have the slightest trace of morals left, they will..."

"I don' like it, there's gotta be another way! [y/n]..."  
LeBeau of course...  
Somehow cute how he always tried to keep you innocent...

"It's okay, really! I'm sure I will like it."  
You smiled lewdly as you stared down to the floor.

Andrew had to swallow hard when he heard that.  
But you were well aware, that only Peter and Colonel Hogan were able to do the job properly... Andrew wouldn't be able to humiliate and hurt you...

"Again, you really don't have to do this if you feel uncomfortable."

You interrupted the Colonel immediately:  
"No way I'm gonna miss this, you know I'm totally into this kind of stuff and if I can help my people with that, it's only win-win!"  
You tilted your head aside and smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

They made you wear that wide white-greyish prisoner's shirt and cuffed your hands, this is probably what would have happened for real, if Peter wouldn't have taken you as his wife... So you could say, that this experience would be kind of...'educational'?... 

The Colonel addressed Hochstetter:  
"Well if you don't like to talk, maybe this will make you!"

Peter dragged you through the door, slamming you down towards the floor.

Hochstetter was clearly shocked.  
"[y/n]! Was haben diese elendigen Bastarde mit dir gemacht?!"

"She won't talk, we trained her well!"  
Peter gave him a vicious smile, then grabbed you by your hair and made you face him.  
"Am I right, bitch?"  
He slapped you right into your face.

"Y...yes, Sir!"  
You were proud and aroused to be part of this, it was hard to suppress a satisfied smile.

Hochstetter jumped up, immediately the guards made him sit down again.  
"That's against the Geneva Conventions, leave the girl alone!"

Hah... Ever since when did the damn Gestapo care about the Geneva Conventions?

"So, it's easy, if my little Nazi-bitch here is obedient we won't harm your men, but if your men are willing to talk, we might spare that slut..."

"Stop calling her like that!"

"Give me one good reason for that! She's my dirty slut, this Gestapo bitch loves my hard cock filling up her holes! Guess you Germans just couldn't satisfy her, well... figures!"

Peter behaved like arrogant trash!  
He let go off you, so you dropped down to the floor again.

"You won't do that! You keep your dirty hands off this pure German maid!"

Immediately after Hochstetter protested, you felt the first kick right onto your back.  
You fell down from your knees on your belly, whining.  
The cuffs made it nearly impossible to steady yourself.

"Say 'thank you', bitch!"  
Peter was furious.

"T... thank y...you, Sir!"

"Yahh, good slut!  
She loves that! Your 'pure' innocent girl likes some hard Allies' dick!"

This was hilarious, Hochstetter of course thought that Peter would make this up and force you to do what he wants, when in fact he just told them the naked truth...

Peter caressed your face, then moved his hand down under the shirt, squeezing your breasts.  
"Like that?"

You tried your best to squeeze out a few fake tears.

Colonel Hogan grabbed you by your hair and dragged you up, making you face him.

"The Corporal asked you something!"  
Immediately after that, he forced you against the nearest wall and forced his fingers into your mouth, making you gag.  
"See, if you try to struggle, they will pay!"  
He pressed his groin right onto your eager spot.

They would think you just let it all happen to prevent them when you really enjoyed it.

"Pathetic! She does everything to protect you, and you just let us do to her whatever...This girl has some guts!"  
Peter gestured towards you and pulled something out of his pocket.  
It was a small key.  
"All you German Nazi-Trash do realize, that the war is over, don't you?! WE are the ones in charge now, you know what that means?..." He closed the gap between the two of you and freed you from the tight cuffs.

"Thank you, Sir!"

"Especially you, girl! There's no reason to protect them anymore..."  
He placed his hand on your left cheek and caressed it.  
The very next moment he placed his lips on yours and kissed you hard.  
You closed your eyes and wrapped your arms around him.

After he broke the kiss, you immediately went down on your knees.

"See, told you she's eager!"

You tried your best to maintain a terrified demeanor, they had to believe that you did this just for them... For the Reich...

"You need it, right?"  
Peter lowered himself towards you and grabbed you by your throat.

You managed to squeeze out a "Yes, Sir".

Peter undid his pants and quickly forced his hard cock inside your mouth and deeper, down your throat.

"Du verdammter Dreckskerl!!!"  
Hochstetter cursed as Peter moaned in pleasure.

Colonel Hogan interrupted him.  
"Just spill the beans already and you get her back, it's really that easy!"


	3. Chapter 3

"Good god, this little German slut!"  
Corporal Newkirk burried his fist into your hair.  
You circled your tongue around his hard cock as good as possible but he left you little space to do so, since he forced himself down deep.

You felt him pulling up your baggy inmate-shirt, exposing your pussy and ass.  
Getting exposed to him always drove you crazy!  
After slowly stroking his hand over your ass cheeks, he shove his fingers into your asshole, stretching it and you winced as he continued fucking your mouth.  
"Mmmhhhhhh!!!"

Much to your pleasure, Hochstetter made no real attempt to end your 'ordeal'...  
He just tried to stay silent.  
You were on duty for these thugs and they made no attempt to help a young woman that got raped by the 'enemy'...  
Helping the Allied soldiers, that were your friends and comrades now, felt just right... VERY right at the moment!

Peter pulled out of your throat and loosened his grip on your hair.  
The very next moment he removed his fingers from your asshole and made you bend over the table that stood on the side of the room, ass facing up, so he could easily push his hard errection inside your already stretched hole.  
His dick forced in, filling up your ass felt just sublime!  
He pressed his hand over your mouth so you couldn't scream... or moan.  
He spread your legs wide apart by forcing his knee between your thigs.  
Not that you would deny spreading for him anytime, but a little force would never be wrong...

"Don't worry, I make her feel good!"  
He grabbed your head and smashed it against the wooden table. That would definitely leave a mark.  
He humped into your ass one more time before he pulled out and dragged you up.  
"Tell them how much you need this, you filthy whore! Now beg for my cum!"

You made a whining noise as you rubbed your eyes, pretending to burst out in tears any second now.  
"Y...yess, please Sir, Corporal Newkirk, Sir!"

Once again he tightened his grip on you.  
"Yes, WHAT?!"

"Please let me have your cum, Sir..."  
You tried to stare down to the ground, pretending to be ashamed, but he forced you to face him.

With one hand he pumped his shaft, with his other he pinned you against the table.  
You knew him well enoug to know he was about to cum.  
Just then he released onto your tits and up to your face. You opened your mouth so you could taste him.

"Yehh that's right, open up for me and swallow, that's a good slut!"

After you swallowed, he softly caressed your head, then pushed you aside, down to the ground.

As you hit the floor you whimpered and sobbed, cowering to a ball.

It was Colonel Hogan who addressed Hochstetter and his men:  
"Your decision, talk and I will let her go!"

No reaction, nothing at all...  
You continued to sob, louder this time.

The Colonel reached down for you, lifting you up.  
"Soo there, [y/n]. Your boss over there doesn't seem to care about you, pretty much... But we will take care of you, don't you worry..."  
He embraced you and placed one hand on top of your head.

You had no idea how to behave yourself towards the Colonel...  
He was Peter's friend and commanding officer, you were Peter's wife and the Colonel was just about to fuck you, but Peter himself told you to obey...  
If you would enjoy it too much, you might piss off Peter, but if you would struggle maybe Colonel Hogan would not appreciate...

"What's that terrified look on your face [y/n]?"

"I... I am scared, Sir..."

For once in this staged 'play' this was actually not a lie at all...

"Don't worry. How sad that your 'friends' over there let you down, but I promise, you will learn to love this...  
Keep us pleased and you will have a good life here, you won't have to face a trial, like they will."  
He gestured over to Hochstetter and his minions.  
"Do you cooperate or do we have to put you through a hard training?"

You clenched your fists and squeezed your thighs together tight, Colonel Hogan's words made you soaking wet.  
"I will cooperate, Sir..."  
You lowered your head with a broken expression on your face.

"Ah yeah? Well I can't take your word for it  
I might have to put you through a hard test to see what you claim is true..."

You swallowed hard...


	4. Chapter 4

This play was just insane and you loved it!  
You wouldn't mind a bit if this wasn't a play at all!  
You went down on your knees in front of Colonel Hogan.  
"Thank you, Sir! I will try my best to atone."

"Yes, you will!"  
The Colonel undid his pants and freed his semi errected cock, then gave you a pat on your forehead and dragged you towards his lower body.

You took him in and tasted his pre-cum.  
This was kinda weird...  
You would never cheat on Peter, but this was different, he actually made you do this...  
Colonel Hogan was a very honorable man, you respected him a lot, so you put every effort in pleasing him.  
His circumcised cock felt so different, you enjoyed him a lot.  
When you had him all hard, he pulled out and helped you getting up again.  
After he took off the shirt from you, he started to touch your body all over, teasing you, then eventually placed his left arm around your back, circling over your belly with his other...  
Of course he noticed how wet you were.  
His fingers slit in easily; first his index- and middlefinger, then he shoved in his entire flat hand.

You winced in pain and lust, when out of the corner of your eyes, you noticed that Sergeant Carter was amongst the guards at the back of the room next to the Gestapo-men.  
Seriously? How could he manage to witness this procedure?...  
Unlike LeBeau, he probably did like it when Peter abused you, of course he wouldn't admit... But maybe that was just your imagination...

You were in fact surprised, when the Colonel shoved his cock right into your pussy.  
This felt so forbidden but as long as Peter was okay with it, everything was just fine.  
His pace was rough and steady, you couldn't suppress to moan.  
He felt very good, you absolutely wouldn't mind getting banged by these two together...

When his cum filled you up, an intense orgasm hit your body.  
You liked that your former fellow men witnessed how the Allied soldiers dominated and abused you.

Peter addressed the Gestapo men.  
"You like what you see?!" She definitely does!"  
He smiled towards them, but then all of a sudden and totally out of the blue his demeanor changed...  
"Isn't it just sweet, how this fucking bitch loves getting banged by enemy-men?"  
He turned around and faced you.  
"See, you think the damn Gestapo was there for you, when they in fact gave a huge goddam FUCK about you!?!"

Peter really managed to scare you...  
Was he really mad with you now?  
Or maybe his mind changed when he actually witnessed how his commanding officer fucked his wife...

He went straight towards you, grabbing you by your throat, pressing you against the wall to the point it seriously hurt.  
With his other hand he hit your left cheek.  
When he let go of your throat you dropped down to the floor cowering against the wall.

"Oh no! No, no, no, no! Get the fuck back on your feet, right fucking NOW!"

Now he seriously scared the shit out of you...

"You're worth nothing, you don't mean anything to them, see how they don't care about what happens to you! Guess what?! They probably enjoy witnessing THIS!"  
He punched you right into your face and went on:  
"And THIS!"  
He slammed your head right against the concrete wall, immediately you could feel blood starting to drip from your nose and running down your forehead. Judging by the bloodstain on the white wall your forehead had to look terrible but you couldn't feel any pain, the adrenaline totally numbed you, you were just terrified.  
Intuitively you reached for your bloody face but he wouldn't let you and immediately dragged your hands aside.  
You managed to completely stain the wall when you tried to steady yourself against it.  
You just wanted to drop down to the floor, but you knew, he wouldn't allow that.  
You closed your eyes as the blood continued to ooze out, your breath was heavy and unsteady, your heart was pounding like mad. You had to struggle to keep yourself on your feet, out of fear you tried your best not to move, in a bad attempt; your body was shaking and there was no chance you could get that under control...

Then you felt him placing his hand on your shoulder from behind. A shiver ran down your spine and you had no idea how you should behave in order to not piss him off any further.  
If this was still 'show' for the Gestapo, Peter did a damn realistic job...

A few moments later you felt his rock hard errection pressed towards your rear entry.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this in my drafts for a long time, now finally felt like updating, life got me lately.  
> Luv you all 😘

You had no idea if you actually passed out... Probably yes... You were at a loss of memory, confused and in pain!

You were relieved when Sergeant Andrew Carter put his hands on you...  
He was no doctor or something like that, but when it came to scientific and medical stuff the guys trusted him, you knew you were in absolutely save and trustworthy hands...  
Your vision was blurry and your face was bloodsmeared but you noticed how Andrew put on a pair of medical gloves and drew a syringe.  
You tried to reach for his arm but the pain was just too immense.  
"Andrew..."

"Don't worry, it's just a common anesthetic, nothing that will knock you out."  
He put a tourniquet around your upper arm, then cleaned the area around your elbow.

This man was always so polite and caring...  
He managed to inject the needle smoothly, you barely noticed a thing.  
A few seconds later, the pain started to decrease and a warm feeling ran through your body.  
After he removed the tourniquet, he started to clean the blood from your body; first from your head, then the rest of your body.  
The stench of blood was nauseating.

"Poor [y/n]... look at all these bruises... I can see that they're not only from today..."

That's when the door swung open.  
As you spotted Peter entering the room, you couldn't help but let out a desperate whimper and grabbed Andrew's arm.  
He placed himself protectively in front of you.  
Louis LeBeau rushed in right after Peter and tried to hold him back.  
"Leave 'er alone, don't you ever touch 'er again!"

You could tell how furious Louis was, he always despised how Peter treated you but this time your man went way too far and you knew, that Louis would go totally berserk on him!

"I will touch her lots of times dumbass, she's my wife!"

Andrew interrupted them:  
"We can straighten that out later, now let me fix her up, can't you see, what you did to her, Newkirk?!"

"Of course 'e can and 'e likes it, you're damn sick, Newkirk! Shame on you!"

Peter and Louis got into a wrangle.

"Heey! Cut it out! I definitely won't put any of you together when you beat yourself up, now leave us alone!"

Wow, one of Andrew's rare moments where he got angry...

"I'll stay!"  
Peter freed himself out of LeBeau's grip.

"No Newkirk, she needs some rest now and she needs treatment, for crying out loud, leave her alone for now!"

Andrew sounded determined, actually cute, how he seemed to care for you...

At first Peter wanted to contradict but decided to agree eventually.  
"Sure... go ahead Andrew... Take good care of her!"

"You made 'er like this in the first place you damn 'ypocrite!"

"Shut up, LeBeau! And you [y/n], do what Sergeant Carter tells you!"

You decided that it would probably best to act like nothing happened at all, even though Peters behaviour indeed scared you...  
"Yes, Sir. I will!"

You could hear Peter and Louis continuing to fight as they left the room.

Andrew sighed.  
"I will try not to hurt you, but I have to examine you, alright?"

The only thing you were worried about was to get wet in fact.  
Seriously, what was wrong with you?

"Yes, Sir... Andrew."

He smiled towards you and started to palpate your body.

He placed his hands on different spots all over your belly from soft to mild pressure.  
You figured he would probably check on your inner organs and ribs.

His touch felt so good, a moan escaped your mouth as he placed his hands on a lower spot.

"It hurts there?"

You were kinda embarrassed, so you just nodded.  
"A bit..."

He placed his flat hand on the particular spot.

You held your breath and tried your best not to enjoy it.

Next he went on with your limbs, probably checking if anything there is broken.

Even though he applied pressure, he was so tender, getting touched by him was nice.

"I won't stitch up your forehead, that would look pretty nasty, I think bandaging it up is enough."

As he took care of the gaping wound on your head, he continued:  
"I knew he's violent but I never thought that he would do something like this..."

"Well, I thought I could help, sadly Hochstetter and his guys didn't talk..."

"Oh yes, they eventually did! Right after you passed out and Newkirk..."  
He abruptly cut his sentence.

"It's okay, then it wasn't in vain at all."


	6. Chapter 6

Lying naked in front of Sergeant Carter made you all excited.  
"Thank you so much Andrew, you're a great friend."

He was just finished with the last bandage. He smiled down to you and rested his hand on your upper arm.  
"There you go [y/n], if you have any pains, let me know, yeah?"

You smiled and nodded.

"Also, if you need to talk, you know, I'm there."  
He took off his hand from your arm and walked over to where he had his medical supplies.  
"Want one more shot?"

You blushed.  
"From you? Andrew... wow... I..."

He held up a syringe and you felt like an idiot.  
"I was referring to this, [y/n]."

You could see that the situation was kind of awkward to him just aswell but you should have known better, that's just not Andrew's way...

He hesitantly approached to you and eventually put the tourniquet around your arm one more time.  
You shivered as he touched you again.  
With a few skilled moves he injected the liquid into you.  
You weren't actually crazy about needles, but when Andrew did that it felt somehow... good.  
Seconds later a warm shiver ran through your body and all the pain was gone.  
"Wow Andrew... that stuff is good... And your touch feels so good aswell."  
That sudden boost of self confidence must have come from whatever was in that syringe.  
"Andrew, could you... could you do me a favor maybe?"

You had his full attention.  
"How can I help you, [y/n]?"  
His voice was so soft and calm...

"Would you maybe... umm... give me a hug? I could really need that right now..."  
Andrew smiled and opened his arms for you.  
You let yourself fall into his arms and snuggled tight onto him.  
He embraced you and held you close.  
He was so sweet and gentle, you couldn't help but start crying.

"[y/n]... It's alright..."  
He gently stroke your still exposed body and gave you a tender feeling.

"Thank you, Andrew. Thank you so much."

He placed his hand on the back of your head and gently stroke down your hair.  
Whenever Peter placed his hand there it was mostly to force you to oral.

Andrew relocated his hands on the side of your arms and looked straight into your eyes, then wiped away your tears with one hand.

"Andrew..."  
You shove your hands under his shirt and tightened the embrace.  
Seconds after you looked him back into the eyes he placed a tender kiss on your lips, carefully to see how you would react. After you gave him a smile, a second kiss followed, this time more intense.

You closed your eyes and enjoyed Sergeant Carter touching you.  
Slowly you moved your hands downwards and waited for his response.

"[y/n], are you sure about that?"

"My husband said I am supposed to do what you say."  
Your words were lewd and teasingly.

"It's not about Newkirk, I honestly don't care about him after what he did to you, it's just about you!"

Even though you loved the rough sex with your husband, you were eager to find out how gentle Andrew would be with you and after Peter allowed Colonel Hogan to fuck you, you had not really any remorse offering yourself to Sergeant Carter.

You took his hands into yours and made him follow you to the adjacent room where the larger beds were. You focused on the mattress that lay down in the corner of the room.  
You carefully reached for his shirt and took it off his body.  
He had scars and burns on his body, similar to Peter's...  
And of course the iconic P.O.W. tattoo on his forearm...  
You started to gently rub over his exposed upper body and placed soft kisses on it.  
Next you kneeled down infront of him and freed him from his pants and boxers.

"[y/n]... You really don't have to do this."

You caressed his back and looked up to him, smiling.  
"But I want to."  
Carefully you took his member into your hands, bringing him to life.  
Getting Peter hard was way easier, actually he got hard very easily, Andrew however seemed to be a bit uncomfortable so you tried your best to make him comfortable.  
First you gently kissed the tip of his cut cock then started to teasingly lick him.  
It didn't take you long to make him enjoy what you did.

"Mmhh Andrew, you taste so good.  
You looked up to him and grabbed his hands, making him sit down next to you on the mattress.

"[y/n] so you're not doing this because Newkirk forces you, I mean... can someone really enjoy this?"

God, Andrew was so cute...  
"I enjoy it very much when I can make a beloved person feel good."  
You could see him blush, then you wrapped your arms around him and dragged him down onto the mattress with you.  
You could clearly see, that the American soldier enjoyed your affection very much.  
The two of you embraced tight and you could feel his errected cock rubbing against your body, teasing over your entrance.

You were glad he seemed to get rid of his reservations.

"That really aroused me, Andrew...  
I'm so glad you have these medical skills...  
I mean... You see, how wet you got me, but I guess your cock is the best treatment..."


	7. Chapter 7

Andrew was clearly abashed. 

"Okay then, be a good girl and swallow your medicine." 

That was just the kind of stuff you wanted to hear. 

Andrew took his now fully errected cock into his hand an led it towards your opened mouth. 

You tasted his pre-cum as you circled your tongue around him. 

Andrew tried to stay gentle even though you noticed his lust intensified. He stroke over your hair and caressed your body while you tried your best to satisfy the young American Sergeant. 

"God, [y/n] you're doing such a great job, that's divine!"  
His moans became unsteady and you knew he was close to the edge. 

One more thrust and he released his warm load down your throat.  
After his climax he pulled out gently and took you into another embrace. 

You closed your eyes and enjoyed the moment.  
"Andrew..." 

The two of you went back down onto the mattress and you licked his member clean. 

His body was warm and soft, you enjoyed his closeness.

"I like, what I just witnessed." 

You rushed up in deep shock.  
"Corporal Newkirk, Sir!"  
You quickly approached towards him, but stopped abruptly out of fear.  
"Sir, I... I love you, you know that, it's just I wanted to thank Andrew and since you allowed me to get fucked by Colonel Hogan, I..." 

He closed the gap between you even though you tried to back off.  
In the blink of an eye he forced his hand over your mouth and placed his other arm over your back.  
"Shhh..." 

Your eyes were wide in terror, you shivered.  
You knew he had full control over you, you love him, but you just couldn't resist Sergeant Carter. 

"[y/n], I know that."  
His answer was calm and steady, nothing you would have expected. 

He removed his hand from your mouth and losened his grip on you. 

"I approve it, as long as you do, what Sergeant Carter wants from you, get me?" 

You were stunned and frozen in place.  
"Y...yyyess, Sir." 

"Andrew witnessed us a thousand times, now it's my turn!" 

His words were commanding but somehow he managed to make it sound funny.  
You were glad about this unexpected outcome. 

Andrew was still sitting on the mattress  
Peter looked over to him and adressed you again:  
"You will put every effort in pleasing my friend, got me?" 

You had no idea where Peter's sudden altruism towards Andrew came, but you were more than happy about that.  
Andrew must have been just as puzzled, he decided it would probably be the best not to say anything.  
The next thought that came to your mind was that there would be regularly threesomes from now on. You blushed, this was sublime, you loved their cocks.  
Without noticing you let out a moan then you managed to answer him:  
"Of course, Sir! I am very eager to please the two of you!" 

Peter smiled  
"Now that's my good girl." 

You were deeply satisfied even though the shock was still sitting in your bones.  
"Thank you, Sir."


	8. Chapter 8

The next day you sat at the table with Andrew, LeBeau and Colonel Hogan after dinner.  
You gave Andrew a smile. 

"Later I'll look for your wounds, yeah?" 

You looked down to the floor and gave him a shy smile.  
"I'm looking forward to your treatment, Sir." 

He reached for your arm and looked into your eyes. 

"Hmm, Andrew. Wanna try to do me hard aswell?" 

He smiled.  
And just as you expected, LeBeau spoke up.  
"Wait, what? Gimme' a second, what was that? What did I miss this time?!..." 

It always aroused you when you got sexually humiliated and LeBeau was always playing so well, poor guy, but you loved it. 

Just then Corporal Newkirk and Sergeant Kinchloe entered the room. 

Peter opened his arms and invited you to lean in.  
After he embraced you tight, he put his hand onto the back of your head and applied pressure, making you kneel down.  
You knew exactly, what he demanded right away. 

"Dam' Newkirk, can't you see, she's afraid of you?! She only does that because she fears consequences!" 

You wanted to contradict, but decided that pleasing your man had priority. 

"Don't you remember, we were together way before the war was over, idiot!" 

Peter and LeBeau arguing became a daily thing a long time ago.  
Sometimes you hated it, that you were the subject of their disputes all the time, but not now. 

"No I didn't, and yea' maybe she used to love you, but things can change!" 

He was clearly referring to what he just witnessed between you and Andrew... 

Peter tightened his grip on the back of your head and you could feel him tense up. 

Whenever LeBeau was upsetting him over mistreating you, ironically you had to 'pay' right infront of the Frenchman, you kinda loved these little 'games'.  
Getting castigated by Corporal Newkirk was beyond words. 

Your husband offered you his hand and helped you up on your feet again, being the gentleman he sometimes could be.  
He held you tight onto his chest, as if to protect you. 

You closed your eyes and enjoyed his sweet warmth, when you remembered that you had to do something about LeBeau's accusations. 

"Sir, can I tell him, how much I love you?..."  
You gazed up straight into his eyes, snuggling onto his chest tight. 

He ran his fingers through your hair as he spoke:  
"He won't believe you anyways, [y/n]." 

You looked down to the floor, then back to him.  
"But you do, don't you, Sir?" 

Peter put his thumb onto your lips gently. He then placed his lips onto yours, forcing his tongue inside your mouth. 

You couldn't help but moan. 

Shortly after, he shoved his hand beneath your panties and entered your pussy. 

You quivered and your moans intensified. 

The pleasure wasn't for long; he broke the kiss and removed his hand. 

"Andrew, would you get me some of that truth-stuff?" 

You knew exactly what your man was referring to.  
Unlike LeBeau, Andrew and Peter seemed to become kinda close now, much to your surprise Andrew banging you was actually something that did good to your relationship with Peter... 

As Andrew walked out to get the stuff, LeBeau spoke up:  
"Stop that, you won't harm 'er!" 

Peter was clearly upset with the Frenchman.  
"Now I try to give you your damn proof, so maybe you will finally shut the fuck up about our relationship! Also we don't harm her in any way!" 

Without any words Andrew came back, probably from the medical shack, vial and syringe in one hand, tourniquet in his other. 

Andrew used to share LeBeaus opinion, but eventually he started to enjoy what you were doing since he was convinced, that things happened consensual between the two of you. 

The American Sergeant gestured you over to one of the wooden chairs. 

As you sat down, Andrew did his routine.  
He reached for your right arm, this time not as carefully as when he medically treated you, he perfectly played along with Peter's plan.  
The tourniquet was put on tight, Andrew injected the drug cocktail into your veins and removed it again. 

Immediately a blast hit you and a warm feeling was running through your entire body. 

Andrew helped you to steady yourself against the chair.  
"Tie her?" 

Peter shook his head and approached towards you. 

Colonel Hogan and Sergeant Kinchloe sat over at the table in the corner of the room, noone of them said a single word, LeBeau still stunned and obviously out of words.

Soon after the drug kicked in, you had the urge to talk.  
"Hmm, I soo enjoy getting fucked by him, it makes me feel sooo good, in fact I need it right now!"  
You looked over to your husband:  
"Would you please beat me up, it makes me horny as fuck!" 

Peter smiled and addressed LeBeau:  
"The two of us gonna make her feel good now!..."


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Andrew gets convinced by Peter, that he can do the same to you, as he does, however this is strange and entirely new to him and soon he will regret how he treated you...

The three of you were back in the room where the Sergeant was treating your wounds. 

You enjoyed the thought that you were the subject of the men's desire and lust.  
You closed your eyes and focused on what would follow now. 

"Before we start with your 'treatment' let me change your bandages."  
Andrew smiled lewdly as his words were out.  
"You may now undress." 

Peter stood next to the doorway, his arms crossed watching closely as you did what Sergeant Carter demanded from you. 

Getting rid of your clothes wasn't actually necessary for fixing the bandages but you understood how it worked and the sooner you got undressed, the sooner the kinky experience could start. 

"You're such a good girl, I hope you understand, that your punishments for disobeying us will become harder now, since we don't expect you to disobey, but if it should happen anyway, this will make sure you won't forget!" 

Good god, Peter's words drove you close to insanity.  
You raised your sight up to the Corporal and nodded towards him.  
"Yes Sir, of course, Sir! Thank you." 

The bandage was quickly removed and replaced, Andrew was very skilled, it was tight enough to stay in place but not too tight so it would cut in. 

"[y/n], lay down now, on your belly!"  
Corporal Newkirk pointed towards the medical examination bench on the side of the room. 

You already felt the tension between your legs increase as you walked over.  
Andrew took you by your hand and helped you getting up onto the bench.  
You flipped onto your belly and tried your best to relax.  
"Thanks, Sir." 

Peter joined over right next to you and the American Sergeant.  
"Andrew, would you insert her an enema tube?" 

Oh God!...  
What else did you expect honestly? Things would get super kinky, super fast. 

Andrew opened one of the drawers with all the medical supplies and took some things out.  
Next you felt Andrews flat finger over your rear entry and you couldn't suppress to shiver.  
He removed it again and you felt him inserting something very small and pointy, then it became cold and slippery, must be some kind of lubrication. He removed the small tube and rubbed with his fingers gently over your asshole in preparation for what would follow.  
His touch felt heavenly good and you already had to moan, trying your best to suppress it.  
He reached for another tool, something larger this time, the actual enema tube.  
The lubricant made it easy for him to insert it.  
You tried your best to relax your ass muscles you knew that it would otherwise hurt high probably even though you could tell that Sergeant Carter was still carefully.  
After the insertion Corporal Newkirk took your hand and made you follow him over to the mattress on the floor.  
As you were moving, you could feel, that the tube must have been inserted pretty deep. It did not hurt but the feeling was weird.  
You went down laying on the mattress, spreading your legs again. 

"You gonna feel warm in just a second, you will get filled with my piss, this will make you feel good my little girl."  
Peter's words were as mockingly as arousing. 

You were aware how deviant this was, but as long as it's consensual fun there was nothing to get judged for, was there? 

Peter placed himself over you from behind and you felt intimidated. He took off his pants. You couldn't see how the hose looked like but soon you felt the warm liquid starting to pour into your body from above you. What a strange feeling, your man was taking a leak right into your ass, as you became aware of that, you moaned and clenched your fists. 

"What you think Andrew, your turn?" 

You could clearly tell, that Andrew was still not sure about how to handle the situation but you wouldn't say a word unless asked. 

"Do you think she would like this?" 

"It's about what YOU like, but besides I think she'd love it." 

After Andrew removed his pants aswell, Peter passed the funnel to him and a second warm load made its way down your ass, filling you up, stretching out your ass. 

Andrew kneeled down next to you and carefully removed the tube. 

"Get up now!"  
Without hesitation you did as Corporal Newkirk demanded. A harsh slap on your ass-cheek followed. You clenched your butt together tight, putting every effort in holding in the men's liquids.  
"You will have to keep it in for a while, good training for you." 

"Yes, Sir!"  
You gave him your cutest and most innocent smile. 

Peter took your head into his hands and caressed you softly, then placed a kiss onto your lips.  
He took you in his tight embrace and as his cock came in touch with your pussy you had to quiver. You knew that you weren't allowed to press towards him, since he was the one in charge.  
He continued stroking your hair when Sergeant Carter approached from behind.  
Peter held you steady so Andrew could have his way with you easily.  
You closed your eyes and softly moaned.  
Then you felt the tip of his cock right at the spot where the tube went in just before.  
You rolled your eyes back in ecstasy as you became aware he would fuck you in your piss-filled asshole.  
You grabbed Peter tight to keep steady. 

Andrew embraced you from behind, placing the tip of his cock at your entrance, slowly entering you, your eyes widened and you tightened your grip on Peter.  
He managed to slide in smoothly thanks to the lube. 

He pulled out again and placed a kiss on your neck.  
"Let's get comfortable, yeah?"  
He made you follow him back on the mattress, Peter joined, you went back on your belly and placed your head on your husband's lap, while Andrew positioned himself behind you again.  
You felt him stroking over your ass cheeks then he inserted his cock into your craving asshole again.  
You tightened your grip on Peter's hands and mewled. 

He let go off your hands and lifted your chin.  
"You like that? You enjoy being our submissive little slut? 

Peter always managed to find the right words to make you all horny and wet. 

You answered him as Sergeant Carter continued his steady thrusts.  
"Ahhh, Yes Sir! You're so good to me!" 

He took his errection in one hand and forced you to take him into your mouth.  
Willingly you opened up and took his length all the way into your mouth and down your throat. 

Having the two soldiers cocks inside felt great!  
You would lie, if you'd say it wasn't painful at all, but you knew that you would become 'better' each time and you wanted to impress the men. 

With a hard last thrust you felt the Sergeant releasing his cum up your ass, adding it to the other liquids in there. 

Corporal Newkirk pulled out of your mouth and made you face him, grabbing you by the hair.  
"What's that whining?" 

"W...whining?! I didn't, Sir!" 

He tightened his grip.  
"Don't you EVER lie to me!" 

"I swear Sir, I didn't notice! I would never dare, you have to believe me!" 

"You know, I don't have to, but I know you're honest with me." 

His words flattered you and you were glad his mood didn't change. 

"You're in pain?" 

"Nah, don't worry Sir, it's way better." 

He frowned.  
"You know damn well, that I don't mean the wounds, [y/n]."  
He placed himself behind you, right where Sergeant Carter was just a few moments ago.  
He placed the tip of his hard cock at your widened rear entrance and slid in, painfully slow. 

You had to whimper, but this time you were aware of it.  
"I... I'm sorry, Sir! I didn't mean to..." 

He shut your mouth with one of his hands and continued towards his release. 

One last painful push right into you and he added his semen into you aswell. 

Before he pulled out, he removed his hand from over your mouth and embraced you from behind, leaning tight onto you. 

After he pulled out, he whispered to you:  
"Get up..." 

You immediately did as you've been told. 

He grabbed you by your shoulders.  
"Now you answer me, are you in pain?!" 

"It... it's a good kind of pain, Sir! I love anything you do to me, and you make me learn to take more and more, I really adore that!" 

"I'll make that pain go away in just a second, dear..." 

After the two men got dressed again, you saw how Peter picked up something that was leaning in one of the corners against the wall. 

"Bend over there again!"  
He gestured towards the bench. 

Right after you were in place, he approached from behind and you could feel how he placed the cold long metal object on your ass.  
He lifted it again, only to slam it onto your butt, forcefully. 

You couldn't help but scream, you weren't able to hold back, you tried to stay in place but the pain was just too immense. 

He pointed the thing that turned out to be an iron rod towards your chest and made you clear, that you're supposed to bend back over the table with a warning look on his face. 

Your eyes widened in horror, you had no idea how to behave, just don't make him angry!  
You were frozen in place, then you noticed that you raised your arms in defense.  
"Corporal Newkirk, Sir... I... I'm sorry, I didn't mean to avoid my punishment, I'm honestly ashamed." 

"You will learn, [y/n]. We will make you learn..."  
His voice was neutral, which made him sound even more dangerous and unpredictable. 

Your eyes moved back to the iron rod in Peter's hands...  
Then you lowered your head, staring down towards the ground as an act of your submissiveness. 

"Andrew, please support her." 

The American soldier nodded and took both your hands. He made you follow him towards the wall and placed your hands against it, so you could steady yourself.  
He grasped between your legs and made you lean forward by spreading them.  
Finally he placed himself close onto your right side, holding you tight, forced towards the wall, so you couldn't move...  
He noticed your breathing become heavier, he relocated his hand for a short moment and gently stroke over your chest before he pinned you down in place again. 

You tried so hard to suppress your scream, to no avail... 

Andrew had a hard time to keep you upright and you couldn't suppress a few tears. 

"We'll try this until you manage to bear it..."  
Immediately another hit followed, Andrew quickly pressed his weight against your body and forced his hand over your mouth, trying to silence you. 

Your ass was sore and burning and high probably already bleeding. 

Andrew keeping you steady helped a lot, it wasn't only dealing with the pain and staying on your feet; you also had to hold the two soldiers liquids inside of you.


	10. Chapter 10

"Leave her now, Andrew..." 

You could hear the metal rod dropping down to the ground, echoing through the sterile room. 

Sometimes you really had no clue, if this was still some kind of weird, kinky roleplay... This definitely was one of these moments... 

You decided to stay silent rather than giving him your apologies...  
You were aware, that this 'play' could aswell be real, and still could turn into reality...  
But for now, you really WANTED to please him, not just because he was an Allied soldier and you a Gestapo-member... 

"Take her over to the restroom..." 

Without hesitation, Andrew gently took you by your arm, leading you over to the toilet in the next room. 

First you wanted to talk to Andrew, but you didn't really know what, so you just went over to release yourself. 

When you were back out, you waited until Andrew would grab and lead you off again, like some prisoner, but he didn't... 

"You know, [y/n]..."  
Corporal Newkirk gazed to the floor.  
"Sometimes I see my scars there and then I see a German, I don't see my spouse, I... I...."  
He dropped down to his knees, trying to fight back the tears..." 

What you saw broke your heart, something you hoped that you'd never gonna have to witness... 

"No, no. Peter, please don't!"  
You went down on your knees aswell, still exposed, to hold him tight.  
You had no idea, how he would react, but if he needed some tenderness right now, you were there, if not, you were also there...  
"It... it's more than okay for me, if that helps you to feel better, there's nothing I'd like to do more than serve you..." 

You could see his anger but also how damn hurt he was deep inside. 

"No, it's not! You do everything I want you to do, no matter how I harm you, I don't deserve that, I don't deserve you!"  
He clenched his fist tight and smashed it down to the concrete floor. Immediately blood began to ooze out. 

You grabbed his hand and tried to cuddle tight onto him, you had no clothes on to wipe off his bloody bruises, so you tried your best, to hold it tight.  
"Andrew, can you pass me a wipe, please?" 

"First I'll get YOU some clothes, this won't kill him, I promise...  
Besides, I think you're in greater pain..." 

After Andrew reached a surgical-coat towards you, he stayed there behind the Corporal.  
Before you could get on the clothes, you noticed your man collapsing right infront of you.  
You threw the clothes aside and panicked.  
"God, Andrew! Do something!!" 

"He'll be fine."  
You noticed a syringe in his hands. 

"Better for him to sleep a while now, I don't want him to suffer a major mental breakdown..." 

His words made you really sad, you wanted to help him from the bottom of your heart, but the poor guy seemed to struggle with the aftermaths of the war more than you could have imagined... 

Andrew dragged his comrade over to the mattress and bandaged his hurt knuckles. 

He looked so peaceful, nothing left from the insanity in his eyes from just a few minutes ago... 

You tried to crawl over to him, when you felt Andrew holding you back.  
"Hold it, don't we have a few wounds to take care of just aswell?" 

You decided not to contradict and just nodded, following him over to the treatment bench.  
"You know what, Andrew?" 

The American Sergeant looked down, straight into your eyes.  
"What is it there, [y/n]?" 

"It was the worst getting examined and medically treated by you, when I had to hide, how needy you made me..."  
This was definitely not the right time for this, but you couldn't help... 

"I never meant to treat you that disrespectful, [y/n]..." 

"But you did enjoy it, didn't you?..." 

"I don't care about that, when I feel like a total piece of shit afterwards..." 

Just as you were aware that Andrew played the same trick on you, as he did on Peter before, your consciousness began to drift away and flood to nothingness....


	11. Chapter 11

You woke up in a daze, hands cuffed by a piece of rope, not very tight though...  
More important, you were laying in someones warm embrace, spooned...  
You tried to move in order to get a better look, but you were far too weak.  
That's when you noticed it; that's Peter's P.O.W. tattoo! He wasn't tied....  
You carefully placed your hand onto his arm, not able to tighten your grip, but enough for him, to notice that you were awake. 

He didn't say a word, instead he just placed his other hand onto your arm, you spotted the infusion needle taped onto the back of it...  
Intuitively you checked your own arms; your vision was still very blurry but you could tell that you had none. 

You tried to speak, but you were way too weak. Instead you gently took his hands into yours, as tight as possible... 

You barely managed to stay awake, let alone getting rid of the rope.  
Trying to sort out your thoughts seemed nearly impossible right now, all you could focus on, was to... stay... awake!...AWAKE...  
"a...w..akee!"  
A bit of your strength came back... slowly.  
"a...wake... st...ayy ahhh...wakee!..." 

You shuddered when Peter relocated his palm onto your temple.  
"Shh... [y/n]... It's okay." 

His voice was weak but he seemed to have been awake for a while, longer than you, so he managed to change his position and sit upright eventually. 

The two of you were wearing plain white hospital-robes... 

After your man sat right next to you, he gently reached for you, offering you to steady your body against his.  
You wanted to embrace him, but the ties made it difficult, so you just leaned tight onto him, while he placed his arms around your back. 

Time passed; maybe 5 minutes, maybe an hour, you couldn't tell for sure, but your mind became clearer and you were able to talk properly again. 

"I remember now..." 

Peter looked into your eyes, then back down.  
"I'm sorry, [y/n]..." 

"Sorry for what?"  
You gently ran your still tied hands over his shoulder and down his arm and back onto your lap. 

Peter took both your hands into his, holding them. Just like a couple of innocent teens...  
This was so sweet.  
He moved them closer towards his chest and placed a tender kiss on your wedding ring. 

You closed your eyes and cherished the sweet moment. 

"You're my wife, [y/n]... You don't deserve getting treated like a sex-slave, I'm so sorry about the things I did to you." 

He could be so incredibly sweet... 

"Peter... Yes, I am your wife, a proud wife and a devoted wife. You can demand what you want from me, whenever you please, all I want is to satisfy and please you, that's my duty and I love it, and I love YOU, from the bottom of my heart.  
I will always be there for you, when you feel down... ALWAYS!" 

You could clearly tell, that he was at a lack for words. Instead he took you into a soft embrace, placing his lips onto yours, looking straight into your eyes. Without breaking the kiss, he intensified it, tightening his embrace, still gentle though. You invitingly parted your lips for him and closed your eyes.  
Thanks to your tied up hands you weren't able to reciprocate the embrace. You moaned as he kissed you hard. 

After the two of you broke the intense kiss, you noticed that meanwhile Sergeant Carter had entered the room. 

You were aware, that Andrew witnessed you having sex lots and lots of times, but still you blushed this time. 

"Glad you're awake, [y/n]. I wanted to separate the two of you, but Newkirk here promised to behave..."  
Andrew took some scissors from one of the drawers and came over to you, to free you from the tie.  
"Sorry 'bout that, but I didn't wanted you to hurt yourself." 

Once your hands were freed, you immediately hugged your man.  
"God, Peter! I need you so!" 

"Soon we'll be able to leave this place and we will have lots of time for us, my love..."


End file.
